Just Try It!
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: "'C'mon,' I said. 'No,' he replied. 'You should at least try it first,' I told him." White takes a reluctant N to a fast food restaurant for the first time. He finds everything about it fascinating, but makes several mistakes. (A little bit of fluffy Ferriswheelshipping!)


Just Try It!

* * *

_Summery: White takes a reluctant N to a fast food restaurant for the first time. He finds everything about it fascinating, but makes several mistakes. (Fluffy Ferriswheelshipping!)_

* * *

**A/N: Here's a new Ferriswheelshippy fanfic! :333 And just so you know...nothing food-wise in this fanfic is made out of pokemon. They just have pokemon in their names. ^w^**

* * *

"C'mon," I said, leaning my face towards the young man before me.

"No," he replied, and turned another page in the book he was reading.

I pouted, crossing my arms, "You should at least try it first," I muttered.

"Last time you made me do something, I couldn't sleep for weeks!" N said with a frown, and shuddered.

I glanced to the side, "Oh yeah...well," I started, "I'm sorry I rented that horror movie. Are you ever gonna let that go?"

He hugged the Purloin that was currently sitting in his lap, and didn't answer.

"N!" I said. "I promise I won't scare you again. Can you trust me? Please?"

N looked at me for a moment, then nodded, obviously choosing to trust me over his fear of the horror movie.

I grinned, "Alright, I'll go get my shoes on and we can go!" I said, and skipped out of the kitchen.

* * *

N looked at the building before us warily.

"I don't think..." he started, but I linked our arms together.

"Oh please," I said. "Let's go in!"

"But the building has a Snorlax on it..." he said as I pulled him towards the door.

"Well yeah!" I replied. "It's not called 'The Hungry Snorlax Diner' for nothin'!"

I pushed the door open and looked around at the inside. "I haven't been here in ages!" I smiled, and ran over to the counter. "N! Let's order something yummy!"

N stared at the menu on the wall in confusion. "Ah...I'll pick stuff out," I told him, and turned to the cashier. "I'd like two Miltank hamburgers, three Blitzle sauce pouches, a couple Spoink Sodas, and two Vanillite Cones."

N shrieked behind me, "You're killing Pokemon!" he exclaimed, and starting yelling loudly.

I whirled around and put my hands on his shoulders. "No, no, no, no, no!" I told him. "There is no pokemon ingredients involved in this! They just named the items on the menu after pokemon to make it sound catchy-N! Please don't cry!"

He looked at me with tears in his eyes and I sighed. "Don't worry," I said. "I'd never take you to a place that made food out of pokemon."

He sniffed and nodded. I patted his head before turning around and paying for the order I made. We're both handed plastic cups with a picture of Snorlax printed on them. I beckoned N over to the soda machine, and showed him how to put ice in his cup, and where to get his straws. He looked at the pink soda in his cup and stared as it fizzed.

"What do I do with it?" he asked. "It's pink..." He frowned. "That's not normal."

I sipped some out of my cup. "It has food coloring it in," I told him.

He gave me a blank look. "Let's...sit down," I suggested, and we headed over to a booth near the kiddie play area.

"Order 57!" the front called, and I got up.

"Wait!" N said, grabbing my hand. "Where are you going? Why are you leaving?"

"Uhh, to get the food.." I said, and jabbed my thumb at the front before looking down at his hand holding mine. I blushed, but N didn't seem to notice and also didn't let go.

I glanced around, "Umm...can I go now?" I asked.

He blinked, then looked at our hands. "Oh..." He let go, and I headed up to the front, slapping my face as I tried to calm my heartbeat.

"Thanks!" I told the employee before taking my tray and bringing it over to N. "Here!" I said, and held out his. "It looks like you got the kiddie size."

He looked inside the bag, and pulled out a hamburger that was wrapped in thin paper shaped like a Snorlax and looked at it.

"Don't simply stare," I chuckled. "Just try it!"

He took a deep breath, as if he was really nervous and nibbled on the end. He made a weird face, and took another bite. "It's..." he started.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Interesting..." he finished, and I facepalmed.

"Alright..." I murmured, and unwrapped mine before draining the Blitzle Sauce out of its packet and onto the burger.

"What's this?" N inquired, and I looked up before immediately laughing.

"That's a toy that you get with the kiddie meal!" I explained. "It's sorta like an action figure!"

He poked at it after pulling it out of the plastic bag and stared in wonder as it began moving its arms. "It's a Zoroark..." he murmured.

"Yeah, they make pokemon toys," I said. "Cute, huh." I ate quickly, and stuffed some fries into my mouth that came with the burger. I was almost done when I noticed N staring at the ball pit inside the kiddie play room with a spark in his eyes.

"What?" I asked, my mouth full. "Do you wanna go play in there?"

He turned around and nodded, looking completely fascinated by the play room.

I took a large sip out of my soda and stood. "Well...I guess we can play in there...just this once," I decided, and he hopped up, clapping his hands in glee. I pushed the door open, and walked over to the ball pit.

N immediately tackled me and we both fell in.

"N!" I yelped. "Don't do that!"

He giggled and tossed some of the brightly colored balls in the air. "White, do you always play in here?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No..."

"Then let's play!" He took a ball and chucked it at me.

"Hey! No fair!" I said, and grabbed a few before throwing them at him in quick succession.

N and I got in a ball pit war, and I ended up winning. N gasped in exhaustion after we'd stopped as I ruffled his hair.

"C'mon," I said. "It's time to go."

He looked really disappointed, but followed me out of the room. We grabbed our trash and threw it away before exiting the diner. N looked back at the restaurant forlornly. "White?" he asked.

I glanced back at him. "What?" He suddenly hugged me from behind, and I froze.

"Thanks for taking me to that amazing place," he said. "I'll never not trust you again."

I reached back and patted his head, my face flushing. "Y-yeah..." I said. "No problem."

N let me go and took my hand before swinging our arms back and forth as we walked.

It was a while before he spoke again, "So...when can we go back?"

* * *

**D'awww. XD I haven't written N as a clueless guy in a while. It was so fun! :333**

**Tell me what you thought guys!**

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


End file.
